


The Escape Pod is Occupied

by CheyanneChika



Series: A Distressed Wrangler's Unrelated Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, The Stanley Parable
Genre: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios in an Escape Pod, Confusion, Confusion Ending, Crack, Crossover, Escape Pod Ending, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Minor Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Selectively Mute Stanley (The Stanley Parable)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Stanley attempting to get into the escape pod.  It's unavailable.





	The Escape Pod is Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...I'm sorry?

The Narrator, who’d been silent as Stanley faked out the doors to the Boss’s Office, went down a new staircase, through the rest of the office, into a dark corridor and up several flights of stairs, made a noise of consternation when Stanley reached level 579 and could hear muffled shouting.

Stanley reached level 760, walked down a blackened corridor toward a red doorway, presumably the entry to the escape pod, only to find a man and a purple alien of some sort in the tight space, shouting at each other about plans and their stupidity.

Stanley stared at them, his echoing footsteps coming to a halt and registering his presence to the pair for the first time.

They stared back.

“Did you bother to hit the eject button, _dear_?” the alien growled, caustically at the human.

“I thought you did,” the human snapped back, not taking his eyes off the silently watching Stanley.

The alien shoved the man further into the pod and hit the wall with a huge fist.  “Don’t need people starin’ at us,” he growled as the escape pod closed and was got.

Stanley stared blankly.

The Narrator hmm’d again.  Finally, he said, “Stanley, this was supposed to be the Escape Pod Ending.  As there is no longer an Escape Pod Ending, perhaps we could go back to rest of the game and you can follow along it?”

Stanley remained silent and motionless.

The Narrator sighed.  “I thought not.  Let’s just chalk this up to part of the Confusion Ending and Restart!”

And Stanley was back in his office.


End file.
